The Rise Of Naruto
by NarutoWriterXD
Summary: 5 years after the betrayal of Sasuke, Naruto returns from his 5 year training trip. Now Akatsuki is on the move for the jinchuriki and Naruto is ready to take them down. Get ready for bunch of suprises from our famous knuckheaded ninja Naruto.


The Rise Of Naruto

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any techniques from Bleach.

Chapter 1: Naruto Returns

Konohagakure

Five years after Sasuke's betrayal….

Konoha,The Village Hidden In The Leaves hadn't changed much from the outside perspective in the past five years. Though that's not to say the occupants of said village hadn't changed over the years since the betrayal of the Uchiha. The group known as the Rookie 9 has changed a lot over the years. Sasuke was now in the Village Hidden In The Sound probably training with that creepy Orochimaru and four eyed Kabuto, and the most surprising Knuckleheaded ninja went off to train with Jiraiya and other people for 5 years.

The first person who has changed a lot over the years is Sakura Haruno, the girl he USED to like. Having been fed a very harsh dose of reality with Sasuke's betrayal and Naruto five years of training, she was forced to rethink her priorities in life. This had an effect of getting rid of her fan girl personality and the crush on Sasuke. She still has feelings for Sasuke but it isn't love. After Naruto left she missed the blond haired boy a lot. Now that she thought about it, she has feelings for him but she wished she knew that before he left.

She had done well for yourself though. She was the apprentice of the 5TH Hokage, The Slug Sannin, Lady Tsunade. Who was also Naruto's adoptive mother figure. Tsunade was proud of her students that would one day surpass her. Sakura was a excellent healer and her legendary strength that Lady Tsunade is known for.

Hinata had changed quite a bit since Naruto left. She still is in love with Naruto like the day he left. She has become very strong, learning most of her clan techniques and respect and love from her father. Hinata is just waiting the day when Naruto's returns so she can reveal her feelings for the blond haired knucklehead.

At the Gate Of Konohagakure..

Two figures approached the gates of Konoha and one was a tall man with waist-length, spiky white hair usually tied back into a pony tail, with two shoulder-length bangs that framed both sides of his face. He also had red lines that ran down his eyes and wore a horned forehead protector with the kangi for ''Oil''.

The other person that is with him looks to be around 18 years old and muscles that a woman would kill for. He had blond spiky blond hair just like his dad, Minato, but his hair was more wilder and longer than his. He wore a flak jacket and forehead protector, after he found about his heritage, he started wearing a short-sleeved long red coat with black flames at the bottom. He didn't have any whisker marks either and with a huge sword strapped to his side.

"If it isn't who I think it is…"said Izumo surprised. "Naruto and Jiraiya gone head and go in, you have a lot of people waiting on yall." Izumo chuckled

Naruto and Jiraiya walk through the gates of Konoha, and Naruto look at the monument and saw Tsunade's face up there. Wow…they actually finally put Tsunade up there." Naruto chuckled.

Yea I know, well lets go to Tsunade, im pretty sure she is waiting on us.

"Yea im pretty sure she is, knowing Tsunade."said Naruto.

5 minutes later at Tsunade's Office

Naruto and Jiraiya walks through the door and Tsunade looks up and sees Naruto.

"OMG IS THAT NARUTO! IT CANT BE! HIS WHISKERS MARK ARE GONE AND HE HIS SO HANDSOME", said Tsunade slightly embarrassed but happy to say it.

Naruto laughed "Yea its me Baa-Chan haha."

"Well both of you take a seat before I regret doing something to Naruto" Naruto gulped.

Well tell me bout your training trip for 5 damn long years!

It went very well. Naruto is stronger than anybody in this village combined. I think he is the strongest of every1 in the elemental nations" said Jiraiya

Tsunade couldn't believe what he heard. Her mind was going crazy right now.

If you don't believe me..mind if you take a look in the bingo book.

Wait..how in the hell is Naruto in the bingo book? said Tsunade

Well it's a long story but just look at it.

Name: Naruto-Uzumaki-Namikaze-Uchiha-Senju

Age: 18

HairColour: Long blond hair with red highlights

Alias: Shinku Senko ( Crimson Flash)

Height: 6'2

Weight: 125.215 lb.

Heritage: Minato Namikaze (Yondaime Hokage), and Kushina Uzumaki (Red Death), and with Hashirama DNA.

Rank/Class: S-Rank

Skills: Master of Taijutsu, A ninjutsu monster that he can control, master Kenjutsu artist, master in Fuinjutsu and a chakra powerhouse, never known to run out of chakra, master of Genjutsu.

Bloodline: Sharingan, Mangekyo Sharingan, Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, and Rinnegan.

Nature Affinitys(s): Katon, Suiton, Doton, Ration, Mokuton, Hyoton, Shoton, and Gravity.

Wielder of the Rasengan and Hiraishin no Jutsu

Weapon: A Zanpakuto called Zangetsu

Description: A silver hilt with graw wrappings and a short length of chain at its base

O.M.G! How strong are you Naruto? saids Tsunade


End file.
